Ennemi connu
by greynono
Summary: Roy n'est plus là quand Jack rentre et l'appartement est dans un drôle d'état. Que s'estil passé? Yaoi, lemon. Fini.


Thème : violence, pillage, extorsion / Jardin secret

Couple : Roy Karstein Tashiro/ Jack Banvôme Nison

Fandom: Kizuna

Disclamer: ces personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais comme je suis un génie en génétique, je compte leur créer des clones qui ne seront qu'à moi ! Niarck niarck !

Pardon à toutes les âmes sensibles….

**_Ennemi connu_**

Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu dans ce reflet d'une vitrine dans la rue, il ne cessait d'y penser ! Nuit et jour, si bien qu'il avait fait des recherches sur lui et tout découvert sur sa vie actuelle avec un jeune du nom de Tashiro et comme quoi il était considéré comme le numéro un des tueurs à gage de cette ville….

Jack…

Ce nom résonna douloureusement dans son cerveau embrumé…

Il l'avait connu il y avait une éternité de cela mais son souvenir était toujours aussi fort.

Il se souvenait de ses bras, de ses étreintes…. Puis de la manière dont il l'avait abandonné, en le jetant comme on jette un détritus… Il avait même dit qu'il était fou, mais cela était évident ! Fou de lui !

Il avait tout prévu pour le récupérer, parce qu'il était impensable que le destin n'avait pas fait en sorte de les réunir, parce qu'il l'aimait et parce qu'il le voulait, tout simplement….

Et il l'aurait !

Jack sifflotait, tout allait bien.

Il faisait beau, il avait trouvé tout ce dont il fallait pour organiser un déjeuner tranquille et pour clore le tout, le marchand lui avait même fait un prix !

Il avait hâte de retrouver Roy qui avait passé la matinée dehors, occupé par un boulot de repérage. Ils s'étaient quittés trop tôt ce matin et il lui manquait.

Certes, il y avait quelques années, Jack se serait pris pour un idiot de penser autant à la même personne, il ne fallait jamais avoir de point faible et pourtant, alors qu'il passait sous une allée d'arbres en fleurs, il ne trouvait plus cela inutile de s'accrocher autant à quelqu'un…. Au contraire, il trouvait cela reposant, apaisant… Rien que de penser à Roy, Jack était aux anges, comme emporté sur un nuage léger qui le menait droit au paradis…

Bah, c'était peut-être cela que l'on appelait l'amour…

Il sifflotait toujours quand il monta les escaliers de l'immeuble. En chemin il croisa la concierge qui l'apostropha :

- Dites donc, faudrait voir à demander à votre colocataire de faire moins de bruit ! On a pas idée de foutre un bordel pareil !

- Promis, je lui en parlerai ! répondit-il en souriant.

Décidément, cette dinde avait toujours le chic pour leur trouver un défaut ! Heureusement que le loyer n'était pas cher, sans quoi il serait allé lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait !

Oubliant la concierge et son degré élevé de connerie, il arriva rapidement devant la porte de l'appartement. D'un coup de pied, il l'ouvrit, les bras chargés de paquets.

Il remarqua le sac de Roy posé à l'entrée et devina qu'il était rentré.

- Roy, je suis là ! Devine ce que je te ramène !

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Peut-être était-il sous la douche….

Erreur, il n'entendait pas le bruit de l'eau ! Alors il était ressorti…

Un peu étonné, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et s'arrêta net en voyant le spectacle.

Tout avait été mis sens dessus dessous ! De nombreux objets jalonnaient le sol, beaucoup étaient cassés suite à leur chute, certains meubles étaient renversés….

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Jack, ce fut l'odeur de sang qui régnait dans la pièce…. Une petite flaque rouge s'étalait sur le sol et cela effraya Jack. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Et surtout où était Roy ?

Il se mit à parcourir l'appartement dans tous les sens, cherchant désespérément une trace de lui.

- ROY, ROY !

Personne ne répondit.

La panique commença à envahir Jack : et si jamais il avait été suivi après son boulot de ce matin ? Soudain le téléphone sonna, faisant violemment sursauter le tueur. Il se précipita sur le combiné.

- Allô, Roy ?

- Non, ce n'est pas Roy !

Cette voix ne lui était pas inconnue…. Mais il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir.

- Tu as l'air d'y tenir à ton Roy….

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Voyons, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu me vexes là !

- Arrêtez vos conneries, qui êt…

La lumière se fit en lui.

- Simon !

- Bingo !

- Où est Roy ?

- Alors c'est lui que tu as choisi ? Il est pas terrible tu sais…. Pourquoi tu es parti Jack ? Nous étions si heureux ensemble !

- Arrête Simon, tu n'es qu'un désaxé, c'est ça qui m'a fait fuir !

- UN DESAXE ? Et bien tu attendras mon prochain appel pour savoir où est ton cher Roy ! Ou non, j'ai mieux, tu n'as qu'à nous trouver ! Allez cherche, mon petit Jack !

Et il raccrocha.

Jack était atterré. Si Roy était dans les mains de ce fou, qui savait ce qui pouvait lui arriver !

Il avait rencontré Simon pendant les noires années de sa vie de tueur à gages. C'était un type en apparence sympa et drôlement beau, d'où le fait que Jack ait craqué et couché avec lui pendant quelques temps…. Mais au fur et à mesure de leur relation, Simon était devenu bizarre, et il avait commencé à tuer pour le plaisir et non pour de l'argent. Il allait même jusqu'à torturer certains de ses clients et Jack n'avait pas apprécié. Lorsque Simon avait totalement perdu les pédales, il était parti, fuyant sa folie.

Mais apparemment Simon ne l'avait pas oublié….

Roy se réveilla en douleur. Il avait mal à la tête et voyait des étoiles défiler devant ses yeux. Quand sa tête tourna moins, il se rendit compte qu'il était attaché les deux mains dans le dos à une barre en fer, dans un endroit qui ne lui rappelait rien du tout. Cela ressemblait vaguement à un usine mais elle semblait en piteux état, comme si le feu avait tout ravagé.

Il ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qui s'était passé…. En rentrant dans l'appartement, il avait trouvé ce mec assis sur le canapé qui l'avait insulté avant de l'attaquer tête la première. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre son flingue dans son sac. Ils s'étaient violemment battu, Roy se rappelait même avoir pointer un couteau de cuisine sur son adversaire avant que ce ne soit le noir total… L'autre avait dû l'assommer…

Mais le pire, c'est qu'il ne connaissait même pas cet homme !

Un bruit se fit entendre à sa gauche.

- Tiens, tu es réveillé ?

L'étranger se présenta devant lui. Il était de taille moyenne, les cheveux blonds et courts, un petit nez et un menton taillé à la hache qui lui donnaient un air sévère, un front dégagé, une taille presque squelettique. Il le regardait d'un air hautain. Il se pencha sur lui et le saisit par les cheveux afin de lui faire relever la tête.

- Alors c'est de toi que Jack est amoureux ! Je me demande ce qu'il peut te trouver !

Jack ! Ainsi cet homme connaissait Jack !

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

L'autre eut soudain un regard fou.

- Je veux qu'il me revienne ! Tu entends, Jack ne sera jamais à toi ! C'est moi son amour et il va le comprendre ! Il n'aurait jamais dû m'abandonner !

- Je ne comprends rien !

Jack et cet homme ensemble ? Tout s'embrouillait dans la tête de Roy.

- Il ne t'a pas parlé de moi ? C'est pourtant avec moi qu'il a passé ses meilleurs moments ! Nous nous sommes connu dans le milieu et ça a été un coup de foudre. Normal puisque nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je l'aimais à la folie mais ce salaud m'a plaqué comme ça, sans rien dire, et depuis je suis comme mort.

Son regard se reporta sur Roy et ses yeux n'exprimaient rien de bon.

- Tout ça à cause de toi ….!

- Vous êtes complètement fou !

L'individu fit taire Roy en lui donnant un violet coup de poing.

- Ta gueule ! Ce n'est pas moi le fou, c'est Jack ! Nous sommes complémentaires et si jamais l'un quitte l'autre, rien en va plus ! Tu comprends !

L'homme reprit sa respiration et porta la main à son bras dan une grimace de douleur.

- Tu as vu ce que tu m'as fait, espèce de petit connard !

Il lui montra son bras entouré d'un bandage où l'on voyait une auréole rouge apparaître. Roy l'avait touché avec son couteau de cuisine et il en fut très content.

Le fou le regarda soudain avec un regard bizarre.

- Comment a-t-il pu te choisir ? Tu n'es qu'une larve ! Une merde !

Puis ses mains se dirigèrent vers son pantalon.

- Tu ne mérite pas d'être avec lui ! Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne veuille plus jamais de toi…

Choqué, Roy se rendit compte que le psychopathe commençait à déboutonner son pantalon et il le lui retira d'un geste violent. Quand il toucha son caleçon, Roy se mit à se débattre en criant.

- Lâchez-moi, vous êtes fou ! Non !

Mais l'autre ne l'écoutait même pas et Roy se retrouva vite pratiquement nu devant lui. Il n'avait plus que sa chemise que l'autre n'avait pu enlever puisque ses mains étaient attachées.

Le fou déboutonna son propre pantalon, posa ses deux mains sur les hanches de Roy et toujours avec son regard fou, sans aucune forme de procès, il le pénétra violemment, faisant crier le jeune homme de douleur.

Où pouvaient-il être ? Jack avait beau chercher, il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où Simon avait pu cacher Roy !

- Concentre-toi….

Il se remémora tout ce temps qu'il avait passé avec Simon, ses manies, ses lieux préférés….

Autant qu'il s'en souvienne, Simon était un personnage bizarre, totalement fou, mais il avait quand même des principes. S'il ne les avait pas changé, Jack savait où le trouver.

Il y avait une voiture garée devant l'ancienne usine qui avait brûlée. Sans doute celle de Simon. Du moins l'espérait-il !

Il entra prudemment, les sens en alerte. Il avait emmené ses armes mais il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

- Tu es finalement venu ! Je t'attendais Jack !

Il entendait mais ne voyait personne.

- Simon, où est Roy ? lança-t-il dans le vide.

- Roy, Roy et Roy…. Pourquoi toujours lui alors que tu peux m'avoir moi ?

- Dis-moi où il est, espèce de barjo !

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui trouves, ce n'est même pas un bon coup !

Jack eut soudain très peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ben oui, j'y ai goûté à ton cher petit ! Oh il s'est bien débattu mais franchement il n'était pas terrible !

A ce moment, Jack vit rouge. Sans hésiter, il fonça sur l'endroit susceptible d'être l'origine de la voix mais ne trouva personne.

- Montre-toi, espèce de lâche !

- Et si on commençait nos petites retrouvailles par un bon duel ? Tu gagnes, je te rends ton mignon, bien qu'il soit dans un mauvais état, je gagne, tu es à moi !

- JE VAIS TE TUER, hurla Jack, dans une fureur infinie.

Une balle siffla à ses oreilles, Simon ne blaguait pas. Seulement, son tir avait donné une indication précieuse à Jack : l'endroit où il était.

Il s'y précipita, restant à l'abri des balles et tira.

L'autre évita la balle, mais se mit à découvert et Jack pu enfin le voir. Il n'avait décidément pas changé ! Toujours les mêmes traits qui dégoûtaient maintenant Jack.

Un combat très mouvementé se déclencha. Les balles sifflaient dans tous les coins. Mais comme ils étaient pratiquement de force égale, et la folie de Simon lui donnant des ailes, ils ne purent se départager. Ils étaient tous les deux formés à la même école, celle du sang et du meurtre, une école qui marquait à vie….

Ce fut peut-être la fureur qui emplissait Jack, ainsi que sa peur qui lui donnèrent l'avantage. Car celui qui n'a pas peur se met inutilement en danger….

A un moment, Simon s'appuya sur son bras afin d'éviter une balle. Son erreur fut d'oublier qu'étant blessé, son bras le lâcha et la balle l'atteignit dans le ventre. Il s'effondra dans un bruit sourd, sans un cri. Jack se rendit compte qu'il était à terre et s'approcha de lui, très méfiant et soupçonnant une ruse. Mais l'autre était réellement blessé, et même à l'agonie. La balle avait touché les intestins, le condamnant. Jack n'en éprouva aucune pitié, il ne aurait peut-être été autrement s'il n'avait pas touché Roy…. D'un coup de pied, il éloigna son arme et le regarda de haut.

Simon tendit les bras vers lui dans un geste suppliant.

- Jack…..

- Si Roy a la moindre chose, je te maudirais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie ! répondit ce dernier en le regardant mourir.

Jack trouva Roy un peu plus loin, après de courtes recherches. Son image l'horrifia.

Il était resté attaché, le corps étendu par terre. Plusieurs bleus couvraient son corps, son visage, et son entrejambe était couverte de sang. Il était pâle comme un mort et brûlant au toucher. Il n'ouvrit même pas les yeux quand son compagnon s'approcha.

- Roy !

Mais lorsque Jack le toucha, le jeune homme poussa un gémissement déchirant et se recroquevilla faiblement. Il avait peur…. Cela brisa la cœur de Jack.

Il courut jusqu'à la voiture de Simon qu'il ouvrit en cassant une vitre et y trouva une couverture qu'il utilisa pour porter Roy. Ce dernier essaya faiblement de se débattre, ne reconnaissant même pas Jack mais celui-ci le tint serré dans ses bras, ignorant les appels au secours muets de Roy qui lui faisait pourtant un mal de chien. Il le porta jusqu'à la voiture où il le déposa doucement, puis fonça jusqu'à son appartement. Durant tout le trajet, Roy se tint immobile, les yeux fermés, cramponné désespérément au fauteuil. Il semblait si perdu que Jack maudit pendant tout le trajet ce salaud de Simon !

Arrivé à l'appartement, jusqu'auquel il eut tout le mal du monde d'y monter, il appela en urgence un médecin illégal, qui les connaissait bien depuis tout le temps qu'ils étaient installés ici. Roy était maintenant plongé dans une sorte de coma volontaire et cela soulagea en partie Jack. Lorsque le médecin arriva, et que Jack lui eut expliqué ce qui s'était passé, sans rien cacher, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose. Tout au plus appliqua-t-il une crème sur les bleus du jeune homme, donna-t-il un médicament pour sa fièvre, mais il ne pouvait rien de plus. Tout le reste n'était plus de son ressort mais de celui du jeune homme. Il eut une longue discussion avec Jack et lui expliqua que tout dépendait de Roy : il avait subi un choc qui l'avait plongé dans un état d'abrutissement, d'où son coma actuel, mais en se réveillant, il reprendrait contact avec la dure réalité et il risquait de déprimer ou bien pire. On ne pouvait rien savoir pour l'instant, mais il fallait que Jack s'attende à tout et que surtout il soit à ses côtés pour l'aider. Car le médecin avait deviné depuis longtemps la relation qui existait entre les deux hommes.

Jack le remercia et une fois qu'il fut parti, il choisit de prendre un peu de repos, Roy ne risquait pas de s'éveiller de sitôt. Il lui donna ses médicaments, s'assura que tout allait bien, enfin autant que cela pouvait aller, et il s'endormit illico sur le canapé du salon. Il avait choisi de ne pas dormir à côté de Roy, car le jeune homme sursautait au moindre contact, et Jack n'en pouvait plus de le voir comme cela. Maudit sois-tu Simon, fut sa dernière pensée….

Jack se releva précipitamment : quelque chose l'avait réveillé brutalement… Il se demanda un instant où il était et il reconnut le canapé. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?

Des gémissements terrifiés se firent entendre dans la chambre et tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire : Roy !

Il fonça dans la chambre et trouva son ami en piteux état : le lit était entièrement défait, les couvertures étalées par terre, la lampe sur la table de chevet était tombée et les morceaux gisaient au sol, quant à Roy, en sueur, il se débattait contre un ennemi invisible qui semblait lui donner beaucoup de mal. Des bruits de terreur s'échappaient de sa bouche. Jack s'approcha et le prit par les épaules pour le faire sortir de son cauchemar.

- Roy, réveille-toi !

Le jeune homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux, et bien que toujours perdus dans son cauchemar, il reconnut son compagnon.

- Jack, aide-moi !

Son cri était déchirant et Jack le saisit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer tout son saoul contre son épaule. Il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, heureux que le jeune homme accepte son contact sans tressaillir. Il commença sans s'en rendre compte à lui murmurer des paroles apaisantes dans son oreille, lui chuchotant tout son amour par mots épars.

Soudain, plongé dans un souvenir douloureux, Roy s'agrippa plus fort au corps de Jack, lui enfonçant ses ongles dans ses bras. Il tremblait violemment et Jack ne pu s'empêcher de lui demander de parler. Il fallait qu'il extériorise tout de suite ce qui s'était passé sans quoi il allait tout enfouir en lui et garder cette blessure ouverte.

- Ecoute, je sais que c'est douloureux mais il faut que tu me dises ce qui te fait tant souffrir, je pourrai t'aider… C'est le seul moyen….

Jack savait exactement ce que le jeune homme avait subi, mais il voulait à tout prix le faire parler, quitte à les débiter de telles conneries pour qu'il fasse sortir ses démons.

A force de caresses et de mots doux, Roy finit par se détendre, mais s'agrippait toujours à Jack comme si sa vie ne dépendait.

- Chaque fois que je ferme les yeux, je vois son regard qui me fixait….

Jack retint sa respiration : Roy parlait enfin….

- Je sens encore ses mains sur moi…. Il m'a fait si mal… Oh Jack, aide-moi je t'en supplie… !

- Je suis là pour ça.

- Me lâche pas, sinon il va revenir !

- Non, je te tiens solidement et il ne reviendra plus jamais… Détends-toi….

- Il m'a dit des horreurs pendant qu'il… Oh Jack !

Et il se mit à sangloter contre son ami, perdu dans des souvenirs atroces. Jack resta à ses côtés, impuissant. Quand le jeune homme s'endormit enfin, totalement épuisé par ses pleurs et sa terreur, Jack continua à lui caresser les cheveux, comme si ce geste était son seul réconfort. Il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite qu'il serrait les dents à s'en faire mal, et quand il desserra les mâchoires, elles émirent un craquement sec dû à la tension qu'elles avaient emmagasiné. Il résonna dans la chambre, brisant le silence étouffant, léger obstacle à la tristesse qui envahissait le cœur du tueur.

Si seulement il était rentré plus tôt, si seulement c'est lui que Simon avait croisé et non Roy, si seulement….

Furieux contre lui-même de se raccrocher à ces hypothétiques « si », il n'avait cependant aucune autre chose en tête. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il affronte la vérité…

Les jours suivants, Roy les passa au lit, terrassé par une fièvre impressionnante et accablé de cauchemars qui le hantaient jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit. Jack resta impuissant face à cela : ce n'était pas son combat mais celui de Roy. Tout au plus se contentait-il de le veiller, de lui donner les médicaments prescrits et de lui passer un linge humide sur le front, gestes inoffensifs et presque dérisoires.

Inquiet, il appela au téléphone de nouveau le médecin, le suppliant de lui dire comment atténuer la souffrance du jeune homme. Il savait que les viols étaient couramment traités par le praticien, aussi pourrait-il l'aider.

Le médecin ne fut pas long à lui donner la solution, aussi étrange qu'elle pouvait paraître.

- Ecoutez Jack, ce qu'a subi votre ami n'est pas bénin, aussi il lui faut du temps pour s'en remettre. Je connais ce genre de situation et la plupart du temps, ce qui cloue littéralement les victimes au lit par une forte fièvre, comme c'est le cas ici, c'est la peur… Cela paraît ridicule et pourtant c'est suffisant pour abattre un ami comme le vôtre. La peur l'empêche d'aller de l'avant.

- Mais comment vaincre cette peur ? Il y a bien un moyen, non ?

- Là, je ne peux rien faire, c'est à votre ami de trouver sa propre solution ! Il doit exorciser ses démons !

Jack raccrocha, peu convaincu. Vaincre la peur, facile à dire….

L'après-midi même, Roy retrouva un peu de sa lucidité et parvint à se nourrir, ce qui rassura Jack.

Pendant qu'il lui apportait un plateau au lit, Roy garda les yeux fixés dans le vide, scrutant ce que lui seul pouvait voir.

- Tiens, mange ça, ça te fera du bien !

Roy s'empara de la cuiller et la mit dans sa bouche, sans même regarder ce qu'elle pouvait contenir.

- Tu crois que je pourrai oublier ?

La question était de plomb et Jack eut l'impression que son cœur ne s'en remettrait pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais pas y arriver…

Les yeux de Roy restaient fixés dans le néant, et pas une seule fois il ne daigna les lever sur Jack. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas la force…

Soudain, de petites larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux. Elles restèrent là longtemps, puis se décidèrent et s'élancèrent d'un commun accord sur ses joues.

- Tu sais, on a tous un jardin secret au fond de nous, une sorte de petit univers intérieur où l'on se réfugie quand on ne supporte plus l'extérieur…

Jack acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge.

- Et bien dans mon jardin on est venu arracher toutes les fleurs et les futures plantations… Il a tout détruit et j'ai peur, j'ai si peur que plus rien ne repousse ! Oh Jack !

Incapable de se retenir, Jack prit le jeune homme dans ses bras, faisant tomber le plateau par terre, et le serra fort contre lui, à lui en faire mal. Roy se laissa faire mais ne lui rendit pas son étreinte, tout au plus s'accrocha-t-il à lui dans son désespoir. Quelque chose était brisé en lui….

Le lendemain son état avait empiré : il ne reprit pas conscience de la journée.

Au comble du désespoir, Jack se creusa les méninges sur ce que lui avait dit le médecin : vaincre la peur…

On disait toujours que l'on pouvait vaincre la peur en faisant ce que justement on redoutait, mais Jack avait peur d'y penser.

D'accord, on gagnait sur la peur de l'eau en plongeant dans le liquide : il se souvenait avoir vu un père jeter carrément son fils à la mer, et savait que ce traitement radical portait ses fruits.

Mais pourrait-il l'exercer sur Roy ? Pourrait-il lui faire revivre une deuxième fois ce qu'il avait subi ? Il n'était plus question d'eau mais de choses beaucoup plus intimes…

Seulement, Jack eut beau réfléchir, il ne vit aucune autre solution….

Encore hésitant, il se força à prendre une décision en voyant l'état de Roy.

Il se prépara mentalement, s'obligeant à penser qu'il ne faisait cela que dans l'intérêt de Roy, et s'approcha du lit dans lequel reposait le jeune homme.

Il enleva ses habits et se faufila sous la couverture, aux côtés de Roy. Le jeune homme ne le remarqua même pas.

Un remord horrible assaillait le tueur, jamais même lorsqu'il avait dû tuer il n'avait ressenti cela ! C'était peut-être cela que l'on appelait la souffrance de l'amour….

Doucement, il chuchota son nom au jeune homme pour lui faire prendre conscience de sa présence et commença à embrasser sa peau brûlante.

C'est sous ses baisers que Roy réagit. Se démenant comme un poisson prit dans des filets, il chercha à le repousser mais Jack insistait. Il se mit à gémir et à pleurer, mais remarquant que son manège poussait le jeune homme à réagir, le tueur continua.

Lorsqu'il posa ses mains sur le torse brûlant du jeune homme et qu'il commença à ôter son pantalon, seul habit qu'il gardait, ce qu'il réussit, Roy poussa un cri et ouvrit les yeux.

Il tourna la tête vers lui, lui lança un regard fou et hurla :

- Tu es revenu !

Jack comprit au regard furieux de son compagnon que ce dernier ne le voyait pas mais retrouvait en lui l'image de son bourreau. Il voyait Simon !

Comprenant instinctivement qu'il ne fallait pas parler, et que cela jouerait un rôle dans la guérison de Roy, Jack resta de marbre face au regard accusateur.

Il posa de nouveau une de ses mains sur Roy mais celui-ci la lui prit et la tint fortement serrée dans sa propre main.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il hurlait et tremblait devant celui qu'il prenait toujours pour son agresseur. D'un geste violent, il se retourna et se retrouva au-dessus de Jack. Ses genoux serraient fort sur ses hanches, faisant mal à Jack, mais il resta muet. Il sentait que quelque chose se passait et qu'il ne fallait pas le briser.

Roy eut soudain un mauvais sourire, un sourire de psychopathe…

- Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de se retrouver en dessous ?

Il donna un coup de hanche à Jack, comme pour tester sa réaction.

- On fait moins le malin, hein ?

Il s'empara de ses mains et les maintint de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de faire le moindre geste. Puis, sauvagement, il se mit à embrasser son compagnon dans le cou et sur le torse. Chacun de ses geste était brutal, se voulait violent. Il n'était plus Roy mais une créature furieuse qui réclamait vengeance !

- Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais, tu m'entends ? PLUS JAMAIS !

Jack était presque terrifié, il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon comme cela. Mais en plus, Roy avait une idée derrière la tête qui inquiétait son amant. En même temps, il savait que cela serait sa seule chance de salut aussi se laissait-il faire, encaissant les coups et la violence de Roy en émettant tout au plus quelque gémissement. Mais son jeu, même étrange, commençait à exciter Jack…

Remarquant qu'il avait les pleins pouvoirs sur son ancien bourreau, Roy se sentit soudain plus fort, presque délivré : il n'était plus la victime !

Voulant briser les dernières chaînes qui l'enlaçaient, il écarta d'un coup de genoux les jambes de Jack et le pénétra avec extase !

Sentant l'intrusion, Jack se contracta, retenant un cri de douleur. Il se cambra et cela excita encore plus Roy, qui se savait dominateur.

D'un puissant coup de rein, il le pénétra une deuxième fois, plus profondément, comme pour entailler sa chair. Il voulait lui faire mal, autant que lui avait souffert !

Cette fois-ci, Jack ne retint pas le cri de douleur. Il monta, dur, dans sa gorge, pendant que Roy commençait un mouvement de va-et-vient qui s'accélérait.

- Plus jamais…. Haaann… Plus jamais tu ne me toucheras !… Hannn…

Au fur et à mesure qu'il le pénétrait, Jack refoula la douleur au plus profond de lui-même, laissant le champ libre pour un plaisir inconnu qui brûlait sa chair, dévastait ses muscles et l'emplissait tout entier… Ses cris se transformèrent en cris de plaisir, et totalement inconscient de ce qu'il faisait, il se mit à hurler. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait cela, il avait toujours était celui qui dominait dans une relation, et cela était vraiment étrange. Agréable, différent mais étrange.

Au bout de ses forces, au comble de sa fureur, Roy le pénétra une dernière fois, sauvagement. Il hurla quand il jouit, incapable de retenir ce trop-plein d'émotions.

- LIBRE !

Jack jouit en même temps, emporté par l'élan de son amant. Les couleurs qui explosèrent devant ses yeux étaient magiques, irréelles. Il plongea dedans avec volupté avec d'en être extirpé par la force et de retomber lourdement dans le réel.

Alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, Roy lui tomba dans les bras, totalement à bout de force, épuisé.

Trop heureux, et peut-être trop différent, il le serra contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front.

Ils s'endormirent rapidement, leurs cœurs battant la chamade….

Le lendemain matin, Jack eut le plaisir de se réveiller aux côtés d'un Roy affaibli, mais guéri !

Il le réveilla d'un baiser doux, léger effleurement de ses lèvres, et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il lui renvoya son plus beau sourire.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Jack rit devant la question : Roy était redevenu son petit ange !

- Tu m'as montré un talent particulier cette nuit…

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir battu une montagne. J'ai de vagues souvenirs, mais j'ai dû rêver….

- Non je ne crois pas !

Roy lui lança un regard surpris, se rappelant soudain avec force ce qui s'était passé, puis sourit timidement.

- Tu me pardonnes ?

Pour toute réponse, Jack l'embrassa de nouveau.

Puis il se leva pour aller chercher à manger, mais Roy le retint par la main et lui dit, heureux comme un enfant :

- Je crois qu'une nouvelle fleur a poussé cette nuit dans mon jardin secret…

Jack lui sourit et lui murmura :

- Et tu verras, ça ne fait que commencer ! Je serais le meilleur jardinier que tu puisses trouver !

J'espère que ça vous a plu, j'avais une amie qui voulait depuis longtemps que je fasse un lemon inversé ! Et si ça vous donne des idées pour des fics, c'est encore mieux !

Gros bisous à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé des reviews et merci !


End file.
